gamer_doodle_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Character list
(Taken form my old DA.) The List 1. Link: The main character lives with his wife Zelda, is very heroic and brave but still has problems from Zelda) 2. Zelda (Sweet and cheerful, never had the money to move out from The Legend of Zelda) 3. King Harkinian (Zelda's father, gets drunk a lot but still genuinely cares for his daughter) 4. Mario (Father of Lana and Lola, Bald, miserable, annoyed by his siblings but will occasionally so emotions from SuperMarioLogan) 5. Lola (Daughter of Mario, twin of Lana Bratty, Self-Centered, Girly Girly slight attention whore but still has good intentions from The Loud House) 6. Lana (Daughter of Mario, twin of Lola Cheerful, Dirty, animal lover, Tomboy, idolizes Mario due for being a plumber from The Loud House) 7. Raylene (Daughter of Leni, twin of Snowball iHyperactive, Crazy, VERY triggerable from HTFF) 8. Snowball (Daughter of Leni, Twin of Snowball, More reasonable, Cold, Glutttoness from HTFF) 9. Leni Loud (Mother of Raylene and Snowball, Dumb, Caring, Half-Good/Half Bad parenting skills, from The Loud House) 10. Spongebob (Optimistic, Cheery, bio-romantic asexual from Spongebob Squarepants) 11. Petunia (Neat-Freak, Girly, Barely talks, Possible three-way relationship with Spongebob from Happy Tree Friends) 12. Sandy (Redneck, Intelligent, Strong, tends to be jealous of Petunia, possible three-way relationship with Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants) 13./14.15. Phineas, Erza and Gus (Mysterious, cable of soul catching, mostly an easter egg but sometimes can be in the limelght) from Diseny/The Haunted Mansion 16. Golf Ball (Wife of Tennis Ball, mother of Charmy, bossy, mad scientist, does crazy shit from Battle For Dream Island) 17. Tennis Ball (Husband of Golf Ball, Father of Charmy, Clumsy, Smart, Good at problem solving from Battle for Dream Island) 18. Charmy the Bee (Daughter of Golf Ball and Tennis Ball Cheery, Playful, Kinda dumb from Sonic) 19. Marinette/Ladybug (Clumsy, Kinda-hearted, Fashion-obsessed from Miracalous Ladybug) 20. Adiren/Cat Noir (charsmantic, shy, rather more serious from Miraculous Ladybug) 21. Maggie (Younger daughter of Marinette, Self-Centered, Kinda bratty, wants to be a rockster, still has good intentions from The Buzz On Maggie) 22. Hastune Miku (Successful singer/musician, daughter of Marie and , very popular with boys from Vocaloid) 23. Marie (mother of Hastune Miku, wife of Flaky hard to impress, flirtatious, hardly smiles,from Splatoon) 24. Flaky (Mother of Hastune, wife of Flaky, Shy, Nervous, Easily scared, has tons of phobias 25. Meowth (Owned by Blythe, One of Blythe's two pokemon, Quirky, Jerk with a heart of gold, redeemed villain form Pokemon 26. Bidoof (Owned by Blythe, Worthless, Chew toy, butt monkey, annoying, loser from Pokemon) 27. Blythe (Fashion designer, Cool-headed, one of few sane people from Littlest Pet Shop) 28. Olimar (Smart, Scientist and biologist, Wise, Flirts with Golf ball destipe saying she's married from Pikimin) 29. Louie (Greedy, Gluttonuss, sometimes a food theft, Flirts with Snowball destipe staying she's asexual from Pikimin) 30. Splendid (Father of Olimar and Louie) Moron, Sucks at his job, possible twihard, from Happy Tree Friends) 31. Brandy (possible pet or daughter of Safari Man, Snobby, Snooty Fashion-obessed, doesn't want to be here from Brandy and Mr Whiskers) 32. Mr. Whiskers (Dim-witted, Kinda gross, good-hearted from Brandy and Mr Whiskers) 33. Safari Man (Nature-show host, Speaks in badly translated Japanese, kinda of an ass owned of both Brandy and Mr Whiskers from Filthy Frank) 34. Bow (one of the three main villains, Dumbass, Chair obsessed, Gets bored easily, often possesses people, ghost) from Inanimate Insanity) 35. Professor Poopypants (One of three main villains, Excellent inventor, man fun of a lot even by the other villain team mates from Captain Underpants) 36. Mandarin (One of three main villains, manipulative, magnificent bastard, narcissistic, implied communist form Super Robot Team Hyperforce Go!)